galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Be in Black
Lincoln is hard at work making a working model of the Solar System. As Lincoln checks to see if his model works, Lucy suddenly appears, scaring Lincoln, and making him spill Lucy's fake blood all over his project. After Lucy helps her brother clean up the mess and goes to perfect the recipe for her fake blood, Lincoln's friend, Rusty, arrives with his younger brother, Rocky, to help Lincoln finish up the project. As the boys are working on the project, Lucy comes in and suddenly lays eyes on Rocky, causing her to drop her container of molasses, and flee the scene. From time to time, Lucy spies on Rocky, much to his discomfort. When Rocky meets Lucy in the kitchen, Rocky is too scared to talk to her. When Lucy tries to help Rocky by giving him a new shirt, due to his shirt being covered in fake blood, Rocky runs out of the house in panic. Concerned, Rusty leaves as well to make sure Rocky's okay. When Lincoln asks Lucy what she's been doing, Lucy explains that she's trying to talk to Rocky, but he's too scared to talk to her. After Lincoln questions what Lucy was trying to talk to Rocky about, Lucy explains that she was trying to talk to him about her interests (such as blood, bruises, and embalming kits). Lincoln points out that Rocky might not be into those sorts of things and admits that while he himself doesn't know Rocky that well, he just seems like "a regular, normal kid." Taking what her brother said into consideration, Lucy goes upstairs. Later, Lori accuses Lola of taking her lipstick (again) while Lola accuses Leni of taking her perfume. After Leni accuses Lori of taking one of her dresses and the three sisters start arguing about their missing things, Lola catches the scent of her perfume coming from Lynn and Lucy's room. After Lola initially assumes that Lynn's using her perfume to cover up the smell of her sports equipment, she and her two oldest sisters are surprised to discover that Lucy was the one who had taken their things. Lucy explains to them that she has a crush on Rusty's brother, Rocky, and had taken their things to try and make herself seem "regular and normal" to get Rocky to like her. But when Lucy apologizes for taking their stuff without asking them, rather than be mad at Lucy, it turns out that Lori, Leni, Lola and their six other sisters have actually been waiting for something like this and all nine of Lucy's sisters pitch in to give her a makeover to make her seem "regular and normal" for Rocky. Once the long-awaited makeover is done, the sisters give Lucy advice on what to do and what not to do in order to get Rocky's attention. As Lucy runs out of the room, Lincoln arrives upstairs, and asks his sisters who just ran past him. When they tell him it's Lucy, they want him to bring Rocky back to the Loud House. When Lincoln says he doesn't need to, now that his project is complete, Lynn deliberately destroys it, thus giving Lincoln a reason to bring him back. As Lincoln and Rusty fix their damaged project, Lucy arrives and tries to woo Rocky under the girls' guidance. Suddenly, Lori and Bobby arrive, complaining that they need two other people to go with them to mini-golf (which is staged, taking note on how unprepared Bobby is). They decide to take Lucy and Rocky with them. At Hole In One-derland, Lori, Bobby, Lucy, and Rocky play mini-golf. Lori intentionally messes up so Bobby can help her. Lucy tries to do the same, but only succeeds in hurting Rocky. At the next hole, Rocky screws up his shot, but Lucy applauds him and shoves him into the water. As the cemetery-themed hole, Lucy, intrigued with one of the coffins at the hole, attempts to climb into it, but Lori won't allow it. As Lori and Lucy struggle, they accidentally trap Rocky in one of the open coffins, which ends up ruining the whole trip. Back at the Loud House, Lori and Lucy arrive back home, and Lucy tells the girls she failed, and everybody apologizes to her for trying to change who she is, admitting that they love her just the way she is. As Lucy heads back upstairs, Lori and the other girls learn their lesson: "You can take the girl out of the coffin, but you can't take the coffin out of the girl". As Lincoln walks by carrying his project, he sees Lucy talking to her bust of Edwin, lamenting on how Rocky apparently just doesn't like her (whether as a "regular and normal" girl or just as herself). As Lucy lies in her coffin, Lucy calls her pet bat, and the bat swoops by, shocking Lincoln and once again, causing him to damage his project. At the Spokes residence, Lincoln and Rusty (once again) try to repair the project. When Rocky walks in covered in what appears to be blood, Rusty ends up fainting. When Lincoln discovers that Rocky has a container filled with fake blood, he says that he remembered Lucy making it and thought it was cool, so he decided to give it a try. This gives Lincoln an idea. He intentionally damages the project, and tells Rusty that they have to go back to his house to fix it. At the Loud House, as Lincoln and Rusty (yet again) fix up the project, Lincoln asks Rocky to fetch some sodas from the kitchen (since Lucy is in the kitchen). Rocky and Lucy encounter each other, and have a decent conversation. When Lucy asks Rocky why he was scared to talk to her when they met, Rocky admits that he thought she was too cool for him, and he didn't know what to say. With Lucy and Rocky blushing, Lucy offers to show Rocky her coffin collection, and he accepts. As Lincoln and Rusty carefully transport their project to school, Lucy and Rocky suddenly appear behind them, saying that they finally perfected their fake blood. When they reveal that they made it even better by adding popcorn kernels for brain matter, Rusty, grossed out at what he saw, faints, causing him to drop the project, destroying it once again for the fourth time, much to Lincoln's dismay. Category:The Loud House episodes